The unseen conflict of Middle Earth
by GrimsClockwork
Summary: The Fellowship of the ring is making there way to destroy the ring, when they run into Princess Sparkle, and she has a chilling tale to tell about a recent conflict with the Care Bears. Please R
1. Chapter 1: What’s Wrong Princess?

Title: The unseen conflict of Middle Earth

Author: GrimsClockwork

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, they either belong to Tolkien or whoever created the "My Little Ponies" and "Care Bears." I have no clue who created them…

Rating: K+ (to play it safe)

Summary: The Fellowship of the ring is making there way to destroy the ring, when they run into Princess Sparkle, and she has a chilling tale to tell about a recent conflict with the Care Bares.

Authors Note: I wasn't on pot or drunk when I wrote this I swear!!! The idea came to me when I was coloring in a "My Little Ponies" coloring book and watching LOTR.

**Chapter 1: What's Wrong Princess? **

One day the Fellowship of the ring was making their way to Mt. Doom to destroy the one ring. It had been a particularly long day of traveling and everyone was very tired. Aragorn and Boromir where walking with their shoulders slumped forward and the hobbits where barley lifting their feet as they walked. Gandalf walked in the back of the group smoking his pipe. Gimli was just in front of Gandalf grunting and moaning more loudly by the second. Of course this fatigue didn't apply to the elf Legolas, who was skipping in front of the group signing to himself.

"OK that's it," Gimli said loudly. "I cant take this anymore. If we don't stop for the night now I'm out!!!"

"Oh Gimli stop being so dramatic," Legolas said merrily.

"I agree," Sam piped up, and all the others nodded.

"Oh come on, just a bit farther," Legolas wined.

"No elf its time to stop," Gandolf said. Legolas muttered a bit to himself but eventually settled in with the others.

Legolas soon got stir crazy and decided to go on a walk in the near by woods, while the others eventually fell asleep. After the fellowship had only been asleep for about an hour or so when Legolas returned and upon realizing that all the others where asleep he laid down and was preparing to sleep when a strange noise caught his attention. He tuned up his keen elf ears and listened, it almost sounded as if someone was crying, but it was different then any other cry he had ever heard. At the end of each sob it sounded as if the crier was whining like a horse. Legolas rose and followed the sound into the woods.

Gimli awoke abruptly and realized that Legolas was gone, he frantically woke the others.

"I don't understand it where did he go!!!" Aragorn said. "This isn't like him."

"I'll say, the dork left his bow and knives here." Gimli said, "think I could buy some pot from him."

"We'll find him don't worry," Gandalf said calmly as he smoked his pipe, and he led the fellowship into the woods. It wasn't long before the fellowship came across Legolas, who was sitting with is back to them.

"LEGOLAS!!!," Gimli yelled.

"Oh hi everyone when did you guys get here?" Legolas answered innocently.

"So Legolas where did you put you 'Moron of the Year' trophy, because I have a pretty good idea where I'd like to put it." Gimli said ferociously to the elf.

The hobbits giggled and Legolas calmly replied "Now Gimli that was uncalled for. I must have lost track of the time I was trying to help my friend."

The fellowship suddenly became aware of the fact that Legolas wasn't alone. Sitting across from him was a small light pink horse, with a blue mane, a snowflake/jewel shape on her rear end, and a small horn was poking out of her head.

"Every one this is Princess Sparkle, she's a friend of mine." Legolas said.

"Hi," Princess Sparkle sobbed.

"Oh your one of the My Little Pony aren't you," Pippin said. "But I thought you guys lived up in the clouds."

"Yes I am, and I do, I just had to get away for a while." Princes Sparkle said through tears.

"Elf how on earth do you know her?" Boromir asked.

"We'll she is royalty after all," Legolas said simply.

"Why are you crying Princess?" Merry asked

"Because of the Care Bears," Princes Sparkle sobbed.

"What happened, please do tell," Gandalf said sitting down.


	2. The Wrong Kind

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story.

**Chapter 2: The Wrong Kind**

The Fellowship gathered around Princess Sparkle, "Come on Princess tell us what happened," Frodo said eagerly.

"Ok ok," Princess Sparkle said, "well it all started a little while ago…"

* * *

The Care Bears and My Little Pony lived high above Middle Earth in the clouds and all had been peaceful between them for many ages, but lately things had gone horribly array. No one was really sure what had happened exactly, the story changed depending on who you asked. All any one really knew was that the Care Bears suddenly wanted all the My Little Pony dead. One morning Tenderheart Bear received an invitation from Princess Sparkle, asking him to meet her at the central cloud as soon as possible.

Tenderheart Bear called all the other care bears to his home for a meeting to discuss the letter. Wish bear looked the letter over and said "well everything seem to be in order I don't see any reason why you shouldn't go."

"Are you nuts those ponies aren't to be trusted," the always pessimistic Grumpy Bear put in. "he could get killed if Princess Sparkle wasn't going to hurt him why would she have told him to come alone."

"I hate to say it but he as a point," Share Bear said.

"Come on guys have a heart, obviously Princess Sparkle wants to make peace," Harmony Bear said. "Why can't we all just love each other?"

"Shut up ya hippie," Grumpy Bear snapped.

"Enough you two, I'm going to go," Tenderheart Bear said. "But I'll bring my hunting knife with in case she pulls any funny stuff." With that Tender Heart Bear left and headed toward the center cloud.

As the Tender Heart Bear arrived at the center Cloud and waited for a long time and finally Princess Sparkle arrived. She felt she had good reason for being late, she had to stop and pick up some ice cream, because every one knows that ice cream fixes everything.

"Hello Tenderheart Bear," Princes Sparkle said.

"Nice of you to show up, what do you want," Tenderheart Bear said.

"I have come to make an offering of peace, here Tenderheart Bear I know this is your favorite." Princess Sparkle said handing Tenderheart Bear the tub of Chocolate-Chip Ice cream.

"Is this Chocolate Chip," Tenderheart Bear said. Princess Sparkle nodded and with out warning Tenderheart Bear through the tub of ice cream at Princess Sparkle and smaking her in the face.

"YOU GOT THE WRONG KIND I ONLY LIKE VANILLA CHIP ICECREAM," Tenderheart Bear roared at Princess Sparkle. "I always knew you My Little Pony were treacherous."

"You don't know any thing about us," Princess Sparkle said back

"I know about you fooling around with Funshine Bear!!!"

"How do you know about that"

"What do you mean everyone knows!!!" and with that Tenderheart Bear stormed off back toward the Care Bear cloud.

"And that's what happened," Princess Sparkle said to the fellowship.

"Wow that's crazy, how could he say no to chocolate chip ice cream," Merry said in awe.

"Yeah real Horror Show," Legolas said. Before anyone could say anything else Princess Misty came along.

"There you are Princess Sparkle we've all been looking everywhere for you, come one you have to get back."

"Good Luck Princess Sparkle," Legolas said and the fellowship waved goodbye to the My Little Pony and continued on to Mt. Doom.

The End

* * *

Authors Note: DON'T ASK!!!!! Please read and review 


End file.
